Sunrise
by oh.kd
Summary: And he told himself every night that maybe she wouldn’t hate him in the morning.


**i used ideas from different things in here, like click and the mortal insturments. jsyk; **

**and i wanted apoligize for making people cry. i seem to do it alot, and i can't promise anything for this. enjoy.**

-

It wasn't _fair.  
_  
It wasn't fair at all.

But sometimes, in life you get those moments that are rough and not supposed to happen.

Even Chad Dylan Cooper knows that you can only accept it and move on.

And even though you learn how to do so,

Sometimes you still won't let go.

-

He never thought this would actually happen.

Not this way, at least.

He had watched her the whole day, her eyes looked a little less happy and her smile didn't reach her eyes.

He ignored the whispers that he heard from his cast members, because he knew the rumours, he knew the truth and he knew it was happening.

He just didn't want to be reminded over and _over_ again.

It had been almost a week since he had spoken to her, because the last thing they had talked about was how much she hated him.

She stood there, screaming and yelling and kicking and threatening him. Because she really _hated_ him.

Of course it hurt him,

Of course he put on a smirk and pretended that it didn't matter. Because he only tried to remind himself,

That maybe she wouldn't hate him in the morning.

He was wrong.

They avoided eachother whenever possible, and when he tried to speak to her she shook off his hand and walked away.

_She hated him._

One whole week, and he told himself every night that maybe she wouldn't hate him in the morning.

That was merely a week ago, and it was only a few days ago that Chad had heard the rumours.

It upset him that he could only stand back and hear it in a whisper, because she didn't tell him herself.

But why should she? She hates him.

He snuck off his set a few times just to see her even though she couldn't see him.

He watched her from afar as she said goodbye to her friends, and he watched as she cried for them.

Because she'd be seeing _them_, on t.v and such.

But they'd never see _her_ again.

It was her mom's decision, he had heard. When Sonny's dad had told his ex wife that they should get together she was more then thrilled.

The catch was that they had to move.

Move away from LA, move away from So Random and move away from him.

He wondered if she was going to come say goodbye to him, maybe she _had_ to be polite and say goodbye to him.

She _was_ Sonny Monroe.

-

He waited at the studio for a long time, sitting at the corner of the couch with his head in his hands,

He didn't know what he was doing until he grabbed his car keys and ran to the parking lot,

Where he jumped into his car and drove.

-

Sometimes you get these spur of the moment ideas, and at times you think it through.

Think over how dumb it could be and how it could miserably fail.

You can overanalyze everything, but then you get this _feeling_ that you can't really describe and you know that it's a worth while idea.

This could be it, so you go with it.

Chad pulled into the familiar dark driveway, all the lights were off in the house and he knew for a fact that her mother had spent a night at a friends.

He ran to the front, out of breath and nervous, he pounded hard on the door.

No one answered until he pounded against the wooden door a few more times and it was opened by the sleepy brunette who was wearing her worn out pyjamas.

"Chad?" Her eyes were wide.

He didn't give a chance to explain so he pushed the door opened and walked inside.

He turned around and looked at her.

He could tell she was furious, even in the dark. Her arms were over her chest and she began to yell at him again.

"What the _hell_ Chad? Its 2 AM! Why are you here?"

He didn't think about it. He didn't even realize he was doing it until he was mere inches away from her face.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" he demanded.

Everything fell quiet as she stared up at him.

Even his whisper had echoed because the house was now deserted.

The movers had most likely taken everything out of this old house that day.

It took a minute for her to answer. "I thought you hated me. I thought it wouldn't matter if I left or not."

He took her hands in his, and grabbed them as tightly as he could. His jaw was set and his eyes determined, they never left hers.

"I. Could. Never. Hate. You."

"_Chad_-" She said, looking away and trying to get out of his grasp. He could tell that she was about to start crying. "Chad- you have to-"

"Let me stay with you." He said, still staring at her eyes that were trying so desperately to break from his hold.

"One night. Just one night, I won't touch you, I won't hurt you, hell I won't even talk." He tried to chuckle, she was crying now.

"Please." Now it was a sad beg. "Please Sonny, It's the last night, let me spend it with you."

They didn't talk for a moment, he could feel her breath against his face and suddenly her warm hand grabbed his and she led him to the stairs.

-

He let her get comfortable in her bed, she pulled the covers up high and turned on her side and faced the other direction.

He slowly laid down, with his jeans and shirt on and everything.

He laid down beside her on top of the sheets.

The moon shined in from her open window. It was a beautiful summer night, and he stared at the ceiling as the girl breathed in and out beside him.

The deserted house was infinitely quiet, and he knew now how bad of an idea this had been.

But he just couldn't bring himself to regret it.

"Will you still love me in the morning?"

It was a whisper that had barley left his lips but the question lingered in the air for only a moment and the girl beside him caught her breath.

"Always."

He smiled now, because he was happy for the moment.

And he tried his best to keep his eyes open the whole night.

Because he knew if he closed them, the moment would be over. If he closed them, morning would come a lot sooner.

And if he closed them, he'd eventually open them,

And she wouldn't be there.

-

_review?_


End file.
